


Plague

by acid_and_oil (orphan_account)



Series: Ectober Week 2017 Prompts [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ectober Week 2017, F/M, Future, Post-Phantom Planet, Sad, danny and Sam are married, ectober week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/acid_and_oil
Summary: The object in her hands was a small purple box. “I’m late, and I’ve been throwing up-”Danny cut his wife off with a smile, wrapping her up in a big hug. “Let’s do the test now. Together.”Written for Ectober Week 2017. Prompt: Plague.





	Plague

Danny phased in through the wall, and into the kitchen of his apartment. His wife Sam was home, and clearly not expecting him. She startled, hands moving quickly to hide something behind her back.

Her husband caught on, and Sam gave him a sheepish smile. “I wanted to wait until I knew for sure. To tell you.”

The object in her hands was a small purple box. “I’m late, and I’ve been throwing up-”

Danny cut his wife off with a smile, wrapping her up in a big hug.

“Let’s do the test now. Together.”

They had tried before. Danny had accepted that he couldn’t have children. But now, a warm, giddy feeling spread through his body, a joy in his heart that leaked out into the smile that couldn’t help but bloom across his lips, and twinkle in his eyes.  
He was going to be a dad.

“I’m just saying it happens, Sam. False negatives happen. Maybe the test isn’t working right since I’m part ghost or something.”

The pleading in her husband’s eyes and desperation in his voice made Sam’s throat ache.

“I know, I’m just trying to be realistic. I know how much you wanted this, babe. How much we wanted this.”

Sam decided that she would see a doctor for a blood test after all. For Danny’s sake. Besides, she did still have some pregnancy symptoms.

“Mr. And Mrs. Manson?”

Sam felt Danny squeeze her hand tightly in support. “It’s Ms. Manson, actually. I kept my last name. But you can call us Sam and Danny.”  
The doctor nodded. “Well I called you here, Sam, because I need to go over your blood test results. Is it okay for you husband to be present while I talk to you?”

Danny squeezed her hand, and Sam squeezed it back. “Yes, I want him here. This involves both of us.”

The doctor squinted. “It’s my understanding that you initially had the blood work because you suspected pregnancy?”

Sam nodded.

“Could you tell me more about that? About the symptoms you’ve been having?”

Sam took a deep breath. Where was he going with this? “Yes, my period was three weeks late. At this point, it’s been about a month and a half. I’ve been vomiting, and have these dizzy spells.”

“I have some questions for you that may sound a little strange, but they are important. I’ve never personally seen a case like this before.”

Danny’s face lit up. “I knew it! The little guy inherited my ghost powers, didn’t he? We are having a baby!”

The doctor looked at Danny. “Did you say ghost powers?”

Danny wasn’t deterred. “Yeah, I figured that was in the file? I’m Danny ‘Phantom’ Fenton. My condition is probably why Sam’s blood says she pregnant even though the home test and ultrasound said she isn’t.”

The doctor sighed, a pained look on his face. “Mr. Fenton, Your wife is not pregnant.”

“She’s not?” Danny’s voice was so broken.  
“Then what’s wrong with me?”

“I was going to ask if you owned any ghostly relics, or worked in the paranormal research field, but I think your husband answered that already.”  
The doctor leaned back and sighed again. “Ms Manson, you suffering from long-term exposure ecto-radiation poisoning.”


End file.
